


The Internship

by bluebrise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female!Merlin, Gen, Genderbending, Girl!Merlin, M/M, Merlin Reincarnated As Female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebrise/pseuds/bluebrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot's beloved characters are reincarnated in modern day. The gang's all here, floating around somewhere, except Merlin is a girl this time. A bright eyed, ambitious young woman with an internship in London. Does she remember who she is yet? Does anyone remember?</p><p>Some say history has a way of repeating itself. This is the beginning of everyone finding each other again and seeing where adventures take them this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I took down the original chapters and have changed things and rewritten it. Completely. After months of reworking the storyline, I finally found my way. Here's to a new and exciting journey with these lovely characters. Hope you like it!

“Who’s that?”

Leon looks up from the spread of documents that lay before him on his cluttered desk. Across the way is a girl, her back towards him and his curious coworker the next cubicle over. She has brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, wears a red scarf, blue jumper, and grey slacks. He clears his throat at the familiar sight.

“I-uh. I’m not sure. Let me check.” Leon bows his head and scrambles for papers in a desk drawer.

“She seems familiar, yeah?”

“Let’s see here,” Leon mumbles as he scans the list of names of interns. “Wait, what?”

“What is it?” The man leans in close to squint at the new information blocking Leon’s view of the girl in question.

“Ugh. Val, move over.”

“I told you to stop calling me that. This isn’t college.”

“Valiant, please move.”

Valiant repositions himself and picks up the page to read it more clearly. “Emrys, Emily. An intern applicant for the media relations department from New York City, New York.”

The men share a look. Leon’s eye shift to get a glimpse of the girl as she walks away with the man in charge of the entire company. Valiant looks over his shoulder as Uther Pendragon ushers the girl into his office. “How many Emrys’ do you know?”

“Only one.” Leon gulps.

“Hm.” Valiant puts the paper back down, bowing his head in thought. “Do you think Arthur knows?”

“I have no idea.”

Before either can try to make sense of what’s going on the phones start ringing in both Leon’s and Valiant’s cubicles.

Leon picks up his phone. “Hell-”

“Please report to my office now, Leon.” Uther calmly interrupts Leon.

“Yes, sir.” Leon sets his tie straight and Val gives him a nod for good luck.

 

“You called for me, sir?” Leon says, entering the room.

“Yes, this is Emily Emrys. Our new intern from America.” Uther motions for Leon to sit. “Emily, this is Leon, the company’s go-to man."

“Hello.” A familiar accent comes through in the girl's delicate voice. Subtle but very much there.

“Hello.” Leon reaches his hand out to shake hers then sits in the chair next to her.

Uther clears his throat and makes eye contact with Leon. The big boss reaches for his cup of coffee to buy him some time. Emily fidgets in her seat, feeling the unspoken tension starting to rise. Uther sets his cup back down.

“Emily has just arrived. She will be needing someone to set her up across town.”

“Right, yes. Morgana left me the information packet and intake sheets.” Leon remembers.

“Morgana is my daughter, Emily. You will finally meet her in person.” He says with a warm smile.

“I’m looking forward to it, sir. She has been lovely through correspondence.” Definitely an English accent. But watered down a bit.

“She fought for you, you know. She was adamant that you be brought on with us. I feel like this may be a good fit for you.”

“Thank you.” She says with a smile.

“I’ll just grab the folders and we can drive over and get you settled into your flat.” Leon says with a subtle hint of confusion. Emily isn’t aware of the undertones but Uther is.

“Yes. Sounds good.” Uther replies with a firm eyebrow look. Emily will soon learn that this is a custom facial expression that the CEO uses on a regular basis. A look that will be both intimidating and boring, depending on the day and time of day.

Leon pushes out of his chair as they say their goodbyes. Uther wishes Emily the best of luck and she leaves the office as Leon holds the door open for her.

“Oh-one more thing Leon.” Uther says softly.

“Emily, you can head down to the lobby and I’ll be there in 10.” Leon says.

“Okay. Um-”

“Hallway just behind you, at the end are the elevators.” Leon directs her with a light, friendly tone.

“Thanks.” Emily says with a sheepish smile.

 

Leon closes the door again. Uther takes the cup of coffee and gulps down the rest of it. He lets out a deep sigh.

“I suppose you might have an idea as to what is going on here? I know you’re very good at deducing, Leon.” Uther gives him a quizzical look.

“How? And honestly, just-what? Did Morgana search for this girl?”

“Pretty much, yes.”

“But how?”

“It was by luck, mostly. She saw the name on a list of intern applicants with great recommendation letters. The name isn’t exactly...common.”

“She just showed up in a list?”

“Yes. She isn’t as qualified for the job as some of the others but Morgana didn’t want to let her go.”

“Right. I took a peek at the file when I spotted the new intern earlier.”

“You know how Morgana gets. She likes to make things into projects.”

They’re both quiet for a moment.

“Do you think that-”

“I was skeptical,” Uther interrupts. “Before, when it was all on paper. But in person today, now I’m not sure.”

“I’m not sure what to think either.”

“Morgana thinks it’s him.”

“Does Arthur know? About all of this?”

“No. No he does not.”


	2. Loft Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange encounters and new neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you weren't aware of it yet, the original story (set in an awkward first person POV) was taken down and reworked. Chapter two is now up :) Yay!

“This is yours.” Leon opens the door and ushers Emily in.

She looks around at the well furnished loft. “Are you sure?” She looks back at Leon is disbelief.

Leon shrugs. “I-uh. It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“More than nice.” Emily turns on the 50 inch flat screen.

The two look at each other. Serious faces melt into soft smiles until Emily gets a burst of excitement. “Oh, thank you! This is awesome!” She jumps up and lands in the soft cushions of the love seat. It’s the first time she’s allowed herself a bit of impropriety.

“Careful there,” Leon says, half concerned and surprised.

“Sorry. I’m so jet-lagged and loopy.”

“Let’s sign some documents and then you can settle in.” He pulls out a packet, folder, and a pen. Once Leon goes over a few things and the documents are signed, fifteen minutes have passed.

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Leon stands up.

“I can’t believe I’m on my own here, in a loft in London.” Emily says softly to herself.

“Why not?”

“Oh, I-um. It’s just-oh you don’t want to hear.” She smiles to herself at her own thoughts.

“Go on.” Leon collects his things and stashes them in his messenger bag.

“I didn’t think I’d ever make it back over here.” Leon gives her a reassuring look to continue. “Moved away when I was young with my mother.”

“Well, welcome back.”

“Thank you.”

“Here are your keys, a spare, and a list of places nearby for necessities. Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks.” Leon gives Emily a nod and sees himself out.

 

* * *

 

Emily is situated in a loft. By herself. Bonus: No payments to be made for it. It’s included as a special lodging package with her internship. Interesting.

She gets up to explore. The living area is small but cozy with bright, warm colors. Behind her is a kitchen and dining area tucked into a corner. A raised eating area with tall stools separates the kitchen from the entrance hallway. By the door is a small table with a tray for keys and mail. Next to it a bench and a recessed coat and shoe area. Along the wall is another hall that leads to a bedroom, white and grey with turquoise accents. Across from the bedroom is a small office with doors that slide open to a small outdoor lounge area with a beautiful view of city life.

Circling back to the front door, Emily gathers her luggage and begins unpacking in the bedroom. She hangs most of her clothes in the closet, stacks a few other garments in drawers. Places shoes side by side on the closet floor. Deposits her make-up, toiletries, and hairstyling tools bags in the bathroom drawers. When everything has found its new home for the next few months, she tucks extra packing bags into the main suitcase and places it in the overhead space of the closet.

By the time she finishes it’s almost noon. She’s tired, hungry, and feels that icky feeling you get after traveling for so many hours. But she needs to stay awake and get her sleeping schedule on track. Emily checks out the fridge. Water bottles and a few juices. Nothing more. First on Leon’s list of places nearby is a grocery store. Emily has found her first task of the day: Food shopping.

When she returns to the flat, she plops her keys in the tray by the door. Two full bags of food make their way to the kitchen and their appropriate shelves. It’s 2pm.

“All I want to do is sleep!” She unknots the scarf around her neck and heads to the bedroom. Placing the scarf on the door handle of the room, she continues to a chest of drawers to get jeans. Once she’s switched trousers and jumper for jeans and a hoodie, she heads back into the front hall.

She checks the time on her watch and her stomach lets out a loud grumble. Hunger. Hoping the task will eliminate another two hours of her day, Emily heads out to eat.

 

* * *

 

A twenty minute walk later, Emily arrives at the Italian restaurant recommended in Leon’s list. Her stomach growls in approval as she walks in. The aromatics of bread baking in a brick oven hit her hard as she is seated. Knowing she’s already tested the patience of her digestive system, Emily orders the day’s special immediately. She begins with crisp, warm bread. A small salad. Simple, fresh.

It’s a small front dining area but the open format creates breathing room. Delicious breathing room. Separating the front and back dining areas is an exposed kitchen area centered around a beautiful brick oven. She watches as fresh dough is portioned and kneaded and set aside to rise a second time. Beyond the partition are booths for bigger groups and a bar. Even further down, through a hallway,is a private dining area indicated by a “Private Parties Only” sign.

A passing group catches her attention. A guy with blonde hair strides by but all she sees is the back of his head. Following behind is two brunettes. One of the guys grabs a roll of bread from her basket. He turns around and gives her a wink. The trio continues down the hallway to the private dining area. Before Emily can linger on the sighting, her entree makes it to her table. More than ready for her first meal in so many hours, she digs into a very indulgent pasta dish with vegetables in a light cream sauce.

As Emily peruses the dessert menu, the bread thief from before makes his way down a hall towards her. The first thing she notices is his long wavy hair and devilish playboy attitude.

“Hey. Do I know you?” He says with a playful voice.

Emily’s eyes part from the tiramisu description and up to the man hovering over her. “No, I don’t think so.”

“I don’t forget faces...” He says with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Emily fixes her gaze to beyond the man’s shoulder, blonde and other brunette make their way towards them.

“Gwaine?” The brunette approaches with caution.

“I’m sure I know you-” The man named Gwaine still persists with his inquisition.

“Hey, come on we need to get going.” Says the blonde who is busy on his phone, most likely texting. He doesn’t even acknowledge the Gwaine situation.

A waitress makes her way over to the blonde, “Were you able to finish booking the function room?”

“Lance-come here. Look at-” Gwaine tries to get the attention of his brunette friend.

“Yes. Thank you for the information packet. We’ll get back to you with the selections.” Says Lance, pulling Gwaine with him.

“We’ll see you again soon. Have a nice day!” Says the waitress.

“-she’s familiar isn’t she? Look at her, Lance.” Gwaine is now sandwiched between Lance and blondie as they pull him away. Lance gives Emily a polite and apologetic smile as they depart.

When the waitress comes back she places a generous portion of tiramisu in front of her. “From the gentleman that just left.” Strange encounter. But yay for free dessert!

 

* * *

 

 

Emily is fishing for keys in her bag when she hears the voices traveling down the hallway. She looks up and sees Gwaine and Lance. They’re not following her, are they? That can’t be right. She left after them at the restaurant. Like a deer caught in headlights, at the last moment Emily darts over to the staircase landing, escaping danger and out of clear view. The boys come to a stop across from Emily’s door.

Blondie pulls up the rear. “Total nonsense keeps pouring out of your mouth, Gwaine.”

“Did neither of you look at the girl?” Gwaine asks.

Lance and blondie look at each other. Blondie gets his keys out.

“I did. She looked like someone wanting to enjoying their meal in peace and quiet.” Explains Lance.

“I-I wasn’t trying to do anything.” Gwaine leans against the wall next to the door, his back towards Emily and her hiding spot behind a tall decorative plant.

“What? You’re saying you weren’t trying to hit on her and be your typical Gwaine self?” Asks blondie as he unlocks the door and enters the flat.

“There wasn’t time for that-” And those are the last words Emily is able to hear as the boys follow blondie and the door clicks closed.

She cautiously steps back into the hallway, key in hand and ready to retreat to her room and sleep off the weird encounter. Just as she turns to close her door, across the hall the door swings open.

“Gwaine your shoes stay outside in the hall, remember? God they reek something terrible.”

Blondie looks up and sees Emily for the first time. Having had enough with this group of boys, she closes her door with a click. Not without one last look at blondie though, because honestly who could resist?

“Just don’t throw them down the stairwell like last time, alright?” Gwaine yells.

“Wha-” Blondie turns back to look at his friends, hand still on the door handle and other propped up on the door frame. “Hey, did you know there’s someone renting across the hall?”

“Really? I thought you were the only one on this floor.” Lance says.

“Yeah. Me too.” Blondie says and closes his door.


End file.
